Nukkepojan todellisuus
by Holly Fowl
Summary: AU. Narutolla ja Gaaralla on ollut riitaa ja Naruto tulee Gaaran kotiin sopimaan. Gaara ei ole kotona, mutta Kankuro on ja jotenkin hänelle lankeaa kuuntelijan osa. Tulkinnanvarainen Kankuro/Naruto. Samaan AU-versumiin sijoittuvia oneshotteja.
1. Chapter 1

**Nukkepojan todellisuus**

"Kuka on ottanut sen?" Kankuro mutisi kuumeisesti kaivellessaan lipastonsa laatikoita. Hänellä oli ruuvimeisseli suussaan ja lattialla hänen edessään lojui sekava kasa osia, puisia ja muutama metallinen.

Gaara oli tietysti taas käynyt hänen huoneessaan. Kankuroa suututti ja hän hieraisi turhautuneena hikistä otsaansa. Violetti maali levisi ja totta kai sitä oli pakko joutua silmäänkin. Se kirveli jopa pahemmin kuin hukkaan joutunut porakoneen terä.

Kirosanoja säästämättä Kankuro ryntäsi ulos huoneestaan, kompastui mattoon ja kirosi vähän lisää. 'Onneksi Temari ei ole kotona', ajatus vilahti hänen mielessään ja sitten hän vihdoin sai kasvonsa lavuaariin ja kylmää vettä silmäänsä. Kirvely ei lakannut aivan heti.

Kuivatessaan kasvojaan Kankuro tuli vilkaisseeksi peiliin. Hänen otsansa oli violetti. Loistavaa. Hänen teki mieli painaa otsansa peilin kylmää pintaa vasten, mutta se olisi epäilemättä saanut Temarin räjähtämään.

Kankuro mietti usein, että hänellä oli varmasti koko maailman pikkutarkoin sisar. Mikä pahinta, Temari osasi olla myös pelottava, ja hänellä oli epäilemättä monta kertaa kovempi ääni kuin kenellä tahansa tavallisella tallaajalla.

Kankuro vilkaisi kelloa, joka näytti viittä vaille neljää. Asiat sen kuin paranivat. Temari tulisi kotiin puoli viiden aikaan, mutta Gaara ei ollut vieläkään tullut kotiin, vaikka tämän koulu oli päättynyt puoli kolmelta.

Kankuro ei ollut huolissaan Gaarasta, sillä tämä osasi kyllä pitää puolensa. Saattoihan olla, että pikkuveli oli taas ajautunut ystävänsä Naruton kanssa johonkin ihan kummalliseen juttuun. Sen verran mitä Kankuro Narutoa tunsi, hän saattoi ainakin sanoa, että pojalla riitti mielikuvitusta, eikä hän ollut vielä koskaan nähnyt, että Narutosta olisivat loppuneet patterit.

Ovikellon ääni keskeytti Kankuron ajatukset ja suomatta ajatustakaan violetille otsalleen hän kiiruhti alakertaan. Saattoihan olla, että Gaara oli hukannut kotiavaimensa.

Ovikello soi taas ja Kankuro vilkaisi tulijaa ovisilmästä. Kuva oli sangen epätarkka, sillä reiästä ei näkynyt muuta kuin kullanvaalea hiuspehko. Hänen ei kuitenkaan tarvinnut arvuutella tulijaa, sillä Naruto oli ainoa, joka tuli niin lähelle ovisilmää. Kankuro avasi oven ja virnisti.

"Meinasitko halata meidän oven lyttyyn vai?" se oli hänen vakiotervehdyksensä Narutolle, mutta hän sanoi sen aina hyväntahtoisesti. Yleensä Naruto sanoi jotain huvittavaa takaisin, mutta tällä kertaa poika oli ihan hiljaa.

"Onko Gaara kotona?" Naruto kysyi hetken päästä katse kengissään. Kankuro pudisti päätään ihmetellen, ettei Naruto ollut vielä pannut merkille sotkua hänen naamassaan. Yleensä Naruto ei koskaan jättänyt käyttämättä tilaisuutta naljailla hänelle.

"Ei, luulin, että hän on sinun kanssasi", Kankuro töksäytti kohauttaen olkiaan. Naruto pudisti pienesti päätään näyttäen surkealta. Kankuro kohotti kulmiaan. Jos Naruto oli näin hiljaa ja sävyisästi, jotain täytyi todella olla pielessä.

"Haluatko tulla sisään odottamaan?" hän kysyi viitaten sotkuiseen eteiseen. Naruto pudisti raivokkaasti päätään.

"En tiedä haluaako Gaara edes nähdä minua…" pojan ääni oli hiljainen ja alistunut ja Kankuron uteliaisuus heräsi. Naruto oli kääntymässä pois, mutta Kankuro tarttui hänen käsivarteensa ja veti hänet eteiseen Naruton teeskennellystä vastustelusta huolimatta.

Naruto riisui hitaasti oranssin takkinsa ja heitti sen lattialle kerääntyneen kasan päällimmäiseksi kuin olisi ollut kotonaan. Kankuro nojasi rennosti keittiön ovensuuhun odottaen, että toinen saisi kengät pois jalasta.

"Voit tulla yläkertaan odottamaan, minulla on siellä yksi juttu kesken…" Kankuro puhui katsomatta Narutoon kivutessaan portaita ylös. Naruto käveli hiljaa ja säyseästi hänen perässään, eikä edes temppuillut kaiteen kanssa.

Huoneessaan Kankuro muisti taas, että poranterä oli edelleen teillä tietymättömillä. Hän huokaisi raskaasti ja päätti jättää mestariteoksensa kimpussa pakertamisen toiseen kertaan. Nyt hän saisi tyytyä johonkin muuhun puuhaan.

Naruto seisoi edelleen ovensuussa ilmeettömän näköisenä ja seurasi mielenkiinnottomasti Kankuron poukkoilua huoneessa.

"Ihtu alas", Kankuro mumisi hetken päästä istuuduttuaan lattialle. Naruto vain tuijotti. Kankuro huokaisi syvään ja sylkäisi naulat suustaan.

"Istu vaikka siihen sängylle, turha sinun on siinä seistä toljottaa."

Naruto teki työtä käskettyä ja heittäytyi Kankuron puoliksi pedatulle sängylle jonkinlaiseen öjöttävään asentoon.

Kankuro keräsi taas nauloja suuhunsa ja kiinnitti pari mutteria jakoavaimella keskeneräiseen rakennelmaan, josta ei aivan saanut selvää mikä se oli.

Temari ihmetteli usein, miksi hän tunki nauloja suuhunsa, jos ei kerran tarvinnut niitä. Kankuro oli kyllä selittänyt tytölle, mutta eihän tämä ollut ymmärtänyt, miten suu täynnä nauloja muka auttoi häntä keskittymään.

Naruto oli niin hiljaa, että Kankuro olisi melkein voinut luulla olevansa yksin. Hän ei kuitenkaan sallinut itsensä unohtaa, sillä olihan hän raahannut Naruton huoneeseensa syystä.

"Huliko heillä Gaa'an kanhha hiitaa?" Kankuro kysyi ennen kuin muisti, että hänellä oli edelleen suu täynnä nauloja. Naruto tuijotti häntä kuin sängylle aineellistunut kysymysmerkki.

"Tuliko teillä Gaaran kanssa jotain riitaa?" Kankuro kysyi katse Narutossa. Näin hän arveli hyvän isoveljen toimivan. Hänen piti ottaa selvää asioista ja auttaa mahdollisesti selvittämään ne. Eihän se varsinaisesti hänelle kuulunut, mutta jostain syystä Kankuro oli juuri päättänyt olla tänään hyvä isoveli.

Naruto oli hetken hiljaa ja nyökkäsi sitten onnettoman näköisenä. 'Yksi piste minulle', ajatteli Kankuro.

"Mistä?" hän kysyi sitten tavalla, jota Temari olisi kuvannut sanoin: "Vailla hienovaraisuuden häivääkään". Hienovaraisuus ei ollut Kankuron vahvoja puolia.

"Se oli ihan tyhmä juttu", Naruto tuhahti puhuen enemmän lattialle kuin Kankurolle.

"Tuosta ei kyllä tullut yhtään viisaammaksi", Kankuro huomautti sarkastisesti jättäen ruuvaamisen sikseen ja keskittäen kaiken huomionsa sängyllä lojuvaan Narutoon.

Naruto ei sanonut mitään ja Kankuron teki mieli ravistella poikaa. Eikö tämä voinut yhtään helpottaa hänen tehtäväänsä? Tulla puolitiehen vastaan tai jotain? Hetki sitten koko juttu oli ollut Kankurolle vain haaste, testi kuinka hyvin hän pärjäisi. Äkkiä sille oli kuitenkin tullut oikeasti jotain merkitystä.

Kankuro pudotti ruuvimeisselin kolinalla naulojen päälle ja harppasi parilla askeleella sängyn luo. Naruto ei vieläkään sanonut mitään, kun Kankuro istui hänen viereensä asettaen tyynyn niskansa ja seinän väliin.

Hetken aikaa he olivat molemmat ihan hiljaa.

"No?" Kankuro yritti uudestaan ja vastusti haluaan ravistella Narutoa.

"Mitä 'no?' Tiesitkö muuten, että sinulla on liila naama?" Naruto virnisti väkinäisesti. Kankuro irvisti. Olisi pitänyt arvata.

"Turpa kiinni ja älä vaihda puheenaihetta. Kakista ulos nyt. Haluat kumminkin."

"Miten minä voin kakistaa ulos, jos minulla on turpa kiinni?" Naruto viisasteli ja siinä vaiheessa Kankurolta loppui kärsivällisyys.

"Minä näen sen sinun naamastasi, näytät melkein yhtä surkealta kuin auton alle jäänyt kettu", Kankuro ravisteli Narutoa kovakouraisesti. Naruto ei sanonut mitään, puri vain huultaan.

"Mitä sinä siitä välität? Minä olen selvinnyt aina ennenkin yksin. Ei se haittaa vaikka Gaara ei haluaisi enää olla minun kanssani", Naruton lause alkoi huutona, mutta vaimeni loppua kohden melkein nyyhkäisyksi.

Kankuro hiljeni hetkeksi yllättyen toisen purkausta. Miksi hän tosiaan välitti? Gaarakin oli ollut yksinäinen vuosia ennen kuin he olivat muuttaneet Konohaan, eikä hän ollut koskaan ajatellutkaan tehdä asialle mitään.

Eihän se hänelle kuulunut. Ei ainakaan ollut kuulunut vielä hetki sitten. Nyt hän oli jotenkin onnistunut sotkemaan itsensä sekä Gaaran, että Naruton yksinäisyyteen, jotka olivat jotenkin kietoutuneet yhteen. Kankuro ei tiennyt millaista oli olla yksin, hän ei siis osannut auttaa.

Naruto nieleksi ja Kankurosta se kuulosti pelottavasti siltä, ettei kyyneliin ollut pitkä matka. Jos Naruto alkaisi itkeä, hänen kätensä olisivat sidotut. Kankuro osasi käsitellä itkeviä ihmisiä yhtä hyvin kuin pientä vauvaa. Nuket olivat hänen heiniään, eivät tunteelliset ihmiset.

"Hei, älä viitsi itkeä..." Kankuro yritti hiljaisella äänellä ja Naruto riuhtaisi itsensä irti hänen otteestaan.

"Minä mitään itke!" Naruto niiskutti käpertyen kerälle ja painaen kasvonsa Kankuron täkkiin. Peitto tuoksui Kankurolta ja toisen ihmisen tuoksu sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa turvalliseksi.

Kankuro istui hiljaa ja tuijotti tärisevää myttyä, joka oli Naruto. Kai hänen pitäisi tehdä jotain. Kankuro yritti muistella, mikä hänestä tuntui hyvältä, kun hänellä oli paha olla. Hänen aivonsa löivät kuitenkin tyhjää.

"Kuule Naruto…" Kankuro aloitti epävarmasti heittäytyen Naruton viereen mahalleen. Hän päätti vain puhua mitä sattui, sillä hiljaisuus oli tavattoman kiusallinen, kun sitä maustoivat vain Naruton tukahdutetut nyyhkäykset.

"Gaarakin oli aina yksin ennen kuin me muutettiin tänne", Kankuro sanoi epäröiden. Hän ei tiennyt oliko se hänen asiansa kertoa, mutta tarve saada Naruton itku loppumaan oli kovempi kuin omatunnon ääni.

Naruton niiskutus lakkasi hetkeksi ja Kankuro päätti, että oli oikein jatkaa.

"Minusta tuntuu, että hän oli tosi yksinäinen, mutta hän ei puhunut siitä koskaan. Ei Gaara puhu siitä vieläkään. Minulla on muuten porakoneesta terä hukassa", Kankuro kertoi haroen hiuksiaan. Että kun tämä olikin kiusallista, mutta hänestä tuntui, että hänen oli pakko jatkaa.

"Sinä olet Gaaran ainoa ystävä ja minusta tuntuu, ettei hän luovu sinusta ihan vähällä. Sen jälkeen kun me muutettiin tänne Gaara on muuttunut tosi paljon. Minusta tuntuu, että hän on jopa oppinut jollain tasolla rakastamaan", Kankuro tunsi kasvojensa kuumenevan. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miten oli tullut lipsauttaneeksi jotakin niin hempeää.

Naruto oli aikeissa nostaa kasvonsa peitoista, mutta Kankuro painoi hänen päänsä takaisin vuodevaatteisiin. Vanhemman pojan käsi jäi kuitenkin Naruton hiuksiin silittelemään niitä hajamielisesti. Pehmeät vaaleat suortuvat soljuivat Kankuron sormien välistä melkein kuin vesi.

Hellä käsi hänen hiuksissaan sai Naruton silmät vuotamaan taas. Se sai hänet tuntemaan, että joku oikeasti välitti. Ehkä Gaarakin välitti niin paljon, ettei hylkäisi häntä yhden riidan takia.

"Minä olen ollut kamalan huono isoveli", Kankuro huomasi sanovansa ja toivoi siinä samassa, että olisi vain pitänyt suunsa kiinni. Naruto puski väkisin päänsä ylös vällyistä ja katsoi Kankuroa itkettynein, kysyvin silmin.

Kankuro melkeinpä kavahti toisen vilpitöntä, rehellistä katsetta. Se oli hänelle jotenkin liikaa.

"Unohda. En sanonut mitään" Kankuro sanoi tukahtuneesti.

"Okei", Naruto sanoi pyyhkien silmiään hihaan. Kankuro veti kätensä pois Naruton hiuksista ja oli aikeissa nousta ylös, mutta Naruto tarttui hänen huppuunsa.

Kankuro kohotti kulmiaan, odotti.

"Jää siihen", Naruto sanoi niin hiljaa, että Kankuro sai pinnistellä kuullakseen. Hän huokasi syvään ja kävi hitaasti makuulleen Naruton viereen, tällä kertaa selälleen. Kai hän voisi tässä hetken makoilla. Kankuro antoi ajatustensa harhailla vapaasti, kunnes Naruton käsi yhtäkkiä ilmestyi hänen näkökenttäänsä. Kankuro hiukan yllättyi, kun käsi laskeutui hänen hiuksiinsa.

"Teillä on Gaaran kanssa samanlaiset hiukset", Naruto sanoi haroen hänen hiuksiaan. Kankuro kohautti olkiaan. Naruton sormet tuntuivat yllättävän miellyttäviltä.

Kankuro vaipui ajatuksiinsa Naruton sormien tehdessä tutkimusmatkaa hänen ruskeissa hiuksissaan. Pian Naruton käsi kuitenkin pysähtyi ja tämä kääntyi kyljelleen hänen viereensä. Vasta siinä vaiheessa, kun Naruto oli hakeutunut aivan häneen kiinni, Kankuro tajusi että pojan täytyi olla unessa. Hän irrotti varovasti Naruton sormet hiuksistaan ja nousi vielä varovaisemmin istumaan.

Kankuro hytisi menettäessään toiselta saamansa ruumiinlämmön. Hän totesi mielessään, ettei rakentelusta tulisi nyt yhtään mitään, ellei hän halunnut herättää Narutoa. Sitä hän ei halunnut. Toinen oli uupunut ja niin oli hänkin. Kello näytti puolta viittä ja alakerrasta kuului tuttua kolinaa, Temari oli varmaankin tullut kotiin. Ehkä Gaarakin.

Kankuro päätti herättää Naruton sitten, kun Gaara tulisi tai vähän myöhemmin.

Hän hiipi hiljaa huoneensa ovelle, eikä astunut matkalla kuin yhden jakoavaimen päälle. Kankuro kirosi vasta suljettuaan oven perässään.

Hän riensi portaita alas ja keittiöön keittämään teetä. Vilkaistessaan ikkunasta ulos Kankuro huomasi, että pilvet olivat peittäneet kirkkaan taivaan ja vettä tuli surullisesti tihkuttamalla. No, se tiesi sitä, että Gaarakin tulisi pian kotiin.

Eteisessä Temari kirosi raskaasti sadetta. Tietenkään hänellä ei ollut ollut sateenvarjoa mukana.

"Oletko nähnyt Gaaraa?" kuului Kankuron ääni keittiöstä ja Temarin iloksi sieltä kuului myös vedenkeittimen ääni.

"En, miten niin?" hän kysyi ravistellen antaumuksella vesipisarat hiuksistaan. Kankuro ei ehtinyt vastata, kun ulko-ovi kävi jälleen.

"Nyt olen nähnyt", Temari huikkasi kun Gaara astui hänen viereensä, surkeana ja vettä valuvana. Kankuro kiiruhti keittiöstä eteiseen ja katsoi Gaaraa helpottuneena. Häntä oli ehkä alkanut jo hieman huolestuttamaan.

"Siinä paha missä mainitaan", Kankuro virnisti ja Gaara murahti.

"Missä olit?" Temari kysyi melkein tiukasti, "Ei kai taas tappelemassa?"

"En", Gaara sanoi lyhyesti.

"Yksin ei ole hauskaa tapella", Kankuro asettui veljensä tueksi. Gaara katsoi häntä hieman oudosti. Temari kohotti kulmiaan.

"Oletko nähnyt Narutoa?" Gaara osoitti sanansa Kankurolle kuin olisi arvannut jotain. Kankuro kohautti olkiaan.

"Oletko etsinyt häntä?"

"Kävin Narutolla, mutta hän ei ollut kotona", Gaara sanoi synkästi pyyhkäisten sadepisaroita otsaltaan. Temari seurasi poikkeuksellista keskustelua veljiensä välillä kuin pingisottelua.

"Naruto on yläkerrassa, hän tuli tänne kysymään sinua. Tosin hän nukkuu", Kankuro sanoi hetken harkittuaan. Gaara ei näyttänyt vihaiselta, pelkästään helpottuneelta.

"Hän on minun huoneessani, voit mennä herättämään. Älkääkä sitten rikkoko mitään!" Kankuro huusi viimeisen lauseen Gaaran selälle, sillä poika oli jo puolivälissä portaita.

"Joo", Gaara heilautti kättään ennen kuin astui Kankuron huoneeseen. Ovi läpsähti kiinni punapään perässä.

Samalla hetkellä sekä Kankuro, että Temari alkoivat pidättää hengitystään. Hiljaisuus oli kuitenkin hyvä merkki. Jos Naruto ja Gaara olisivat alkaneet tappelemaan, sen olisi taatusti kuullut koko kortteli.

"Mistä tässä nyt on kysymys? Tehän kävitte Gaaran kanssa ihan sivistyneen keskustelun ilman sen suurempaa naljailua tai tappouhkauksia", Temari osoitti sanansa Kankurolle, joka hymyili pienesti.

"En tiedä. Minusta tuntuu, että oli jo aikakin yrittää vähän", Kankuro kohautti olkiaan eikä voinut estää hymyään levenemästä. Temari halasi häntä yhdellä kädellä ja Kankuro irvisti.

"Onko aina pakko ruveta hempeilemään", hän sanoi työntäen päättäväisesti sisarensa kauemmas. Temari naurahti ja tuuppasi veljeään hyväntahtoisesti.

"Keittiössä on vihreää teetä", Kankuro jupisi hieroen olkapäätään. Temarin "hyväntahtoisissa tuuppauksissa" oli joskus hieman turhankin paljon voimaa.

Askeleet portaissa saivat Kankuron havahtumaan kivustaan. Gaara hyppeliportaita alas ja Naruto liukui kaidetta pitkin. Gaara _hyppeli. _Kankuro oli pudottaa silmänsä. Ilmeisesti Naruto ja Gaara olivat sopineet riitansa.

"Ääliö", Kankuro hymähti kun Naruto putosi kaiteen päästä takamuksilleen lattialle.

"Hmph", Naruto tuhahti ja näytti hänelle kieltään.

"Tuletteko teelle?" Temari huikkasi keittiöstä.

"Ei, meillä on muuta tekemistä", Naruto sanoi ja Gaara nyökkäsi. Kankuro olisi voinut vaikka vannoa, että näki Gaaran kasvoilla pienen hymyn.

"Me mennäään verstaaseen", Gaara sanoi ovelta heilauttaen kättään. Sitten hän suuntasi sateenvarjon kanssa autotallin ovelle.

Naruto jäi vielä hetkeksi ovensuuhun seisomaan ja katselemaan Kankuroa. Sitten hänkin vihdoin heilautti kättään, hymyili ja oli jo puoliksi ulkona ovesta, kun palasi vielä takaisin.

"Kiitos", Naruto halasi Kankuroa pikaisesti ja pinkaisi sitten Gaaran perään.

Kankuro jäi ovensuuhun sateeseen seisomaan tuntien olonsa merkillisen lämpimäksi ja kuitenkin samaan aikaan hylätyksi.

"Mitäs tuo oli olevinaan?" kuului Temarin ääni hänen korvansa juuresta ja tytön voimakas käsivarsi kiersi hänet niskalenkkiin.

"Ei mitään. Ei mitään! Hemmetti, Temari älä kurista!" Kankuro pyristeli ja hetken päästä Temari päästi irti ja he alkoivat molemmat nauraa. Naurun lakattua molemmat olivat hetken hiljaa.

"Saamme olla onnellisia, että Gaaralla on joku tuollainen ystävänä", Temari sanoi katsoen verstaan valaistuja ikkunoita. Kankuro tyytyi nyökkäämään. Hänestä tuntui, että hän oli juuri tänään oppinut Natutolta jotakin erittäin tärkeää, mistä hän oli enemmän kuin onnellinen.

Niin hempeältä kuin se saattoikin kuulostaa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaunotar ja Kulkuri - ja Kankuro**

Kankuron vatsa kurisi äänekkäästi jopa vasaran paukkeen yli. Suolet tuntuivat syövän toisiaan ja tunne sai pojan irvistämään. Hän vilkaisi kelloa ja huomasi sen olevan jo puoli neljä.

Nälkä kesken inspiraatiotulvan ei tehnyt Kankuroa erityisen iloiseksi, mutta kaiketi kurina oli ihan normaali reaktio, jos hän oli viimeksi aamulla syönyt pari köyhää riisipalloa. Kauniisti muotoiltuja riisipalloja kylläkin, mutta hieman turhan pieniä. Joskus - kuten nyt - Kankuro kirosi omaa pikkutarkkuuttaan todella raskaasti.

Kai hänen olisi pakko mennä alakertaan syömään jotakin, vaikka jos hänen epäilyksillään oli yhtään totuuspohjaa, heidän jääkaappinsa ei ollut mikään nälkäisen nukentekijän paratiisi.

Kankuro pudotti vasaransa kovalla kolahduksella lattialle, joka otti iskun vastaan muodostaen pienen lommon. Poika käveli ovelle laskien sekunteja siihen, että Temari alkaisi nalkuttaa. 

"Viisi, neljä, kolme, kaksi, yksi… nyt, ei kun nyt… nyt!"

Ajoitus osui jälleen kerran yksiin Temarin turhautuneen ärähdyksen kanssa.

"Mrr. Oikeasti, onko liikaa pyydetty, ettet joka kerta tee uutta kraatteria lattiaasi, kun lasket vasaran mämmikouristasi? Entä jos joudumme joskus myymään tämän talon?!"

Temarin ääni kohosi loppua kohden ja Kankuro katsoi parhaaksi sulkea korvansa.

Tätä laatua hän oli kuullut jo aivan tarpeeksi.

Temarin äänen vaimennuttua jupinaksi Kankuron ajatukset siirtyivät taas ruokaan.

Ehkä keittiöstä löytyisi raamenia tai eilisen misokeiton jäännökset tai…

Keittiön ovella ajatus katkesi ja Kankuro jähmettyi nähdessään keittiössä jotain, mitä ei olisi missään tapauksessa halunnut nähdä. 

Naruto istui keittiön pöydän ääressä Gaaran vieressä ja heidän välissään näytti olevan melkein tyhjä raamen-kulho. Pahinta näkymässä oli kuitenkin se, että Naruto ja Gaara olivat nojautuneet niin lähelle toisiaan, ettei huulikontakti ollut kaukana, vielä muutama sentti ja…

"Mitä te oikein teette?!" Kankuron äänihuulet päättivät toimia omillaan, sillä hänen ajatuksensa olivat edelleen jähmettyneessä tilassa. Tämä ei ole sitä miltä näyttää, tämä ei ole sitä miltä näyttää, tämä ei ole sitä miltä näyttää… aivojen replay-nappula oli ilmeisesti jäänyt jumiin.

Gaara ja Naruto hätkähtivät erilleen. Raamen-nuudeli luiskahti ulos Gaaran huulten välistä ja Naruto imaisi sen suuhunsa. Gaara loi Kankuroon uskomattoman murhaavan katseen, jonka Kankuro kuitenkin väisti. 

"Me leikitään Kaunotarta ja Kulkuria", Naruto rikkoi kireän hiljaisuuden ja hymyili leveästi. Blondin hampaiden välissä oli suunnaton roska, joka kiinnitti heti Kankuron huomion. 

'Yleensä ihmisten kanssa puhuttaessa heitä katsotaan silmiin', pieni ääni Kankuron pään sisällä huomautti. Se oli se sama ääni, joka joskus ehdotti, että hän voisi laskea vasaran lattialle ihan nätisti eikä tiputtamalla. Kankuro kiinnitti ääneen huomiota tuskin koskaan.

"Jaaha", Kankuro sanoi tarttuen jääkaapin ovenkahvaan, kun ei muutakaan keksinyt.

"Jos sinun on ihan pakko päästä mukaan, niin saat olla se rankkuri, joka ajaa meitä takaa", Gaara sanoi epäystävällisesti. Ottaen kuitenkin huomioon, että ehdotus tuli Gaaran suusta, se oli harvinaisen ystävällinen.

Yleensä Gaara kehotti Kankuroa hukuttautumaan hiekkaan. 

"Kiitos, mutta ei kiitos", Kankuro pyyhkäisi ehdotuksen sivuun ja vilkaisi pöydällä poikien välissä nököttävää raamen-kulhoa. Luojan kiitos se oli melkein tyhjä. Kankuro ei halunnut tietää kumpi oli "Kaunotar" ja kumpi "Kulkuri". Vielä vähemmän hän halusi nähdä äskeisen kohtauksen uudestaan - tällä kertaa loppuun asti. 

"Ehdotan, että menette jonnekin muualle leikkimään, ja että Kultakutri puhdistaa hampaansa. Ja Punahilkka lopettaa sen murhaavan mulkoilun." Kankuro naljaili, mutta hänen katseensa pysyi enimmäkseen jääkaapin sisällössä. 

Hänen oli kuitenkin pakko vilkaista, miten Naruto suhtautui uuteen lempinimeensä.

"Mitä vaan iso paha susi sanoo", Naruto nauroi raaputtaessaan likaa pois hampaistaan. Kankuro joutui pidättelemään hymyään, kun Naruto heti perään irvisti hänelle ja näytti kansainvälistä käsimerkkiä poskeaan vasten.

"Hei, minä keksin. Naruto, mennään takapihalle leikkimään leijonakuningasta", Gaaran äänessä kuului harvinainen vivahdus innostusta, kun tämä tarttui Naruton käteen. 

"Joo! Jylhäkallion kutsu kaikuu jo korvissani!" Naruto innostui ja veti Gaaran ulos huoneesta karjuen Kankurolle hyvästiksi. Niin naurettavalta kuin se kuulostikin, Kankuron mieliala oli kaukana hilpeästä. 

Vanhempi poika jäi jääkaapille seisomaan ja havahtui vasta, kun huomasi jääkaapin kahvan natisevan otteessaan. Hänen ruokahalunsa oli lähtenyt autuaammille metsästysmaille.

Temari pöllähti keittiöön herättäen Kankuron kunnolla transsistaan.

"Disney-kausi", tyttö vastasi ilkikurisesti silmät tuikkien pikkuveljensä ärsyyntyneeseen, kysyvään katseeseen.

"Ne prinsessaleffat sinun on sitten parasta panna piiloon…" Kankuro murisi poistuessaan huoneesta.

"Miksi aina minä?" Hän voihkaisi paukauttaen huoneensa oven kiinni.

Inspiraatio rakentamiseen oli poissa, kasvava ärtymys valtasi luovuudelta alaa kuin syövyttävä happo, joka turmelee vastamaalatun puun. 

Kankuro päätti, että ainoa mitä hän sillä hetkellä saattoi tehdä, oli koko talouden Disney-elokuvien ratsaaminen. Vahingolliset elokuvat löytäisivät uuden kodin kaapin syvimmästä ja pimeimmästä nurkasta.

Keittiössä Temari siivosi melkein tyhjän raamen-kulhon pois ruokapöydältä ja hymähti hiljaa: "Kolmiodraamaa ilmassa…"

Joskus hänen veljiään oli aivan liian helppoa lukea.


End file.
